A Park Haunting
by Park Ryder
Summary: While doing their usual work at the park, Mordecai, Rigby and Alex come across the remains a of body under the ground. All of a sudden werid things started to happen do the body have something to do with it?
1. Finding the Skeleton

It all started a normal day in the park and 23 year old Mordecai and Rigby were just digging a hole to find some treasure or something else. Mordecai was wearing a green overall and Rigby was wearing a red overall and the hole pretty wide and deep.

Mordecai - "Dude how do we have to dig this hole I'm tired."

Rigby - "Realize dude we will dig until we fine something."

Mordecai - "But we don't find something dude?"

Rigby - "Then we will dig up something up tomorrow."

Mordecai - "Ok."

Then they heard some foot steps.

Mordecai - "What was that?"

Rigby - "Probably some kids playing at the playground."

"Hey guys!"

They look up and saw their 17 year old blonde headed friend Alex next to there hole.

Mordecai - "Oh hey Alex what's up?"

Alex - "Nothing much what are you guys doing?"

Rigby - "Were digging a hole."

Alex - "So what did you found so far?"

Mordecai - "Nothing but dirt."

Then they keep on digging until Mordecai hit some something hard like a rock.

Mordecai - "Dude I think I found something."

Rigby - "Really keeping on digging more man maybe it treasure.'

Alex - "Or a dead body."

Then Mordecai and Rigby look at her oddly.

Alex - "What it could happen?"

Mordecai - "Okay…"

Then they kept on digging until they saw a skull.

Mordecai - "Rigby I think they found a skull."

Rigby - "Really pull it out man."

Then Mordecai pull really hard and when he pulls it out, it wasn't just a skull it was a Skeleton body.

Mordecai - "Dude it's a skeleton body!"

Rigby - "Whoa cool!"

Alex - "See I told you guys you might a dead body."

Then they climb out of the holes and they look dirty.

Alex - "You guys look like dirty hobos."

Mordecai - "I know we gonna take a shower when we go back to the house."

Rigby - "Man I can't believe we found a skeleton!"

Alex - "Maybe we should take it Skips cause what that body is haunted or something."

Mordecai - "I agree."

Scene change to Skip's house.

Mordecai -"….And that's how we found this skeleton."

Rigby - "Isn't it cool?"

Skips - "You should probably put that back."

Alex - "Why?"

Skips - "Because you guys might be bothering the sprits of the otherworld."

Mordecai - "No problem we will put it back."

Then they left his house and Rigby was going to back to the house with the skeleton.

Mordecai - "Dude where are you going I thought we are going to put that back."

Rigby - "No way I find this thing and now I'm keeping it."

Alex - "But what about that otherworld thing."

Rigby - "Ah that a load of baloney that stuff is not real."

Mordecai - "But still I think we should put that back."

Rigby - "Well its mind now finder keepers. losers suck!"

Alex - "Dude that doesn't even rhyme!"

Rigby - "So what I'm still gonna keep this thing."

Mordecai - "Whatever."

Then they went back into the house and when Rigby was done taking a shower it was Mordecai's turn. While Mordecai was taking a shower Rigby hang the Skeleton in front of there door and Alex was around her room cleaning it up a little.

Rigby - "Hey Alex!"

Alex - "Yeah what is it dude?"

Rigby - "Check this out dude!"

Alex left her room and saw the skeleton hanging in front of the door.

Alex - "Dude I think you should put that back."

Rigby - "Why not it look cool."

Alex - "Yeah but you heard what Skips said we might be bothering the sprits."

Rigby - "Aw who cares there is no such things as sprits."

Alex - "Ok but if those ghosts came to attack us don't it will be your fault like it always is."

Rigby - "Whatever."

Then Alex went back to clean her room and Rigby went to his room to play his DS.

That the end of this chapter I'll make the new one soon bye!


	2. There Here

In the house Rigby and Alex were down stairs watching TV and then Mordecai came down when he was done taking a shower. Right know he is drying his hair with the towel.

Mordecai - "So what are you two doing?"

Alex - "Being lazy."

Mordecai - "Oh and Rigby I saw the skeleton you put in front of our door."

Rigby - "Oh yeah you like it?"

Mordecai - "It's creepy, weird and stupid."

Rigby - "Aw what?"

Mordecai - "Come on man why would you hang it in front of the door it not even Halloween."

Rigby - "Who cares at lease its look cool."

Mordecai - "I don't care I think we should put that skeleton back."

Rigby - "What why?"

Mordecai - "Cause it not our keep."

Alex - "Yeah dude we should put that back."

Benson - "Put what back?"

Then they saw Benson and he look grumpy like usual.

Mordecai - "A skeleton we found at the park when me and Rigby was digging a hole."

Alex - "And Rigby wont put it back because he thinks the sprits from the other world like Skips said is not real."

Rigby - "It's true!"

Benson - "I don't care Rigby put that skeleton back."

Rigby - "But why dude it look cool."

Benson - "I don't care how cool it look I wont have any gross thing in the house."

Rigby - "But…"

Benson - "PUT THAT SKELETON BACK WHERE YOU FOUND OR YOU'RE FIRED!"

Rigby - "Fine I'll put it back tomorrow."

Benson - "Good and get ready because tonight for the park game night is Scrabble."

Mordecai - "Ok."

Alex - "No problem."

Rigby - "I hate that game."

Alex - "And that game hates you back."

Mordecai laugh a little and Rigby just pouted and crosses his arm.

Later that night Mordecai, Rigby, Alex, Benson, Skips, and Pops were playing the scrabble game. Alex didn't really play instead her was to tell the player if the word is real and have a meaning and she use the dictionary.

Then Mordecai put the word id and some look at him oddly and said:

Mordecai - "What it's a word."

Rigby - "Like this game is stupid."

Then Mordecai punch him in the arm which cause him to moan. Then Alex checks the word in the book and she said:

Alex - Id, along with the ego and the superego one of three components of the psyche.

Mordecai - "Ohhhhh! In your face!'

Then it was Rigby turn.

Rigby - My turn Triulilu (he put the words while spelling it) T-R-I-I-L-I-L-U Twenty-two points, plus triple-word-score, plus fifty points for using all my letters. Game's over. I'm outta here."

He was about to leave until Benson pull him back to the table.

Benson - "Wait a minute u little cheater your not going anywhere until you tell what the heck is a Triulilu."

Rigby - "Triulilu (he was a little nervous until he look at Benson) is a really rare north American monster that has gumballs, turn red and they really loud."

Mordecai - "And have a bad temper."

Benson - "I SHOW YOU A RED LOUD NORTH AMERICAN GUMBALL MONSTER!"

Rigby - "Uh oh. Triulilu on the lose!"

Then Benson started to chase Rigby and knock down the table and the others change to the living room. Alex was running with the other and saw TV and the screen was static. She went close to TV and look at it and then she touches the screen and they were blinking lights.

Alex - "Uh huh?"

They blink.

Alex - "Yeah."

They blink again.

Alex - "Maybe."

Again.

Alex - "I don't know."

Again.

Alex - "I don't know."

And again.

Alex - "Why are you asking me these questions?"

Then they blink a few more times.

Alex - "Oh yeah I forgot sorry.

Then all of a sudden a scary ghost start to come and it and Alex stare in it in shock and her eyes were a little widen and the ghost hand was not doing anything and then it hit the wall which causes the hole.

The others from another room had heard it and ran back into the room and saw the hole and Alex in front of the TV and it the screen was static.

Benson - "What the? (He saw the hole and Alex looking at TV screen) Alex what are you doing?"

Alex - "There here."

Skips - "Who's here?"

Alex - "The TV people."

Then the blink a few times.

Alex - "Huh? Oh don't worry there just my friends."

Mordecai - "Dude how did that hole in the wall appeared?"

Alex - "The TV people did that."

Benson - "Ok I think we had enough talk about these TV peoples."

Then he turns off the TV with the remote.

Alex - "Hey!"

Benson - "Maybe we should call it a night."

Mordecai - "Yeah I'm kind of tired."

Alex - "But what about the TV people I found in the TV?"

Benson - "Forgot the TV people you're tired."

Rigby - "But it only 10:00"

Skips - Maybe we should call it a night."

Then everybody left and went home and some went upstairs. While Mordecai, Rigby, and Alex were going up stairs Alex was talking to them.

Alex - "You guys I'm telling you those people were real I was talking to them."

Mordecai - "Dude you probably imagined it."

Rigby - "Yeah and beside you were to close up to the screen and were seeing things and maybe you were too tired."

Mordecai - "Yeah Rigby right dude you should get some sleep."

Alex - "Ok."

Rigby - "Night Alex."

Alex - "Good night."

Then they went to there room and fell asleep.

That the end of this chapter I'll make the new one soon bye!


	3. October's Suggestion

The next morning Mordecai Rigby and Alex was at the coffee shop and Mordecai and Rigby had 2 cups of coffee and Alex had chocolate milk (since she can't drink coffee because it will make her crazy).

Mordecai - "Last night was weird."

Rigby - "What do you mean dude?"

Mordecai - "Like last with Alex in front the TV saying about the TV people."

Alex - "You guys I'm telling you! Those TV people were real and I was talking to them."

Mordecai - "Alex you were probably image it because you were too close to the screen. Beside, it's bad for your eyes."

Alex - "Yeah but…"

Then they heard the door and there was an 18 year old human girl whose hair was Black and straight that reaches past her shoulder blades.

She was wearing a black tank top with a purple design on the front (It kind of looks like a heart only the two parts that meet at the top have a space and curl inward and the bottom has a curvy arrow), a long black skirt with purple and black striped stockings, and black boots, and a small silver cross necklace with a golden heart and small diamond on it.

It was one of Alex's best friends Crystal Fae but she likes to be call October she was carrying a black book bag.

October - "Hi guys."

Rigby - "Why hello there Miss Gloom how are you doing?"

Then Alex punches him in the arm.

Alex - "Hey October what's up?"

October - "Nothing much I had to leave my house."

Mordecai - "Why?"

October - "Because my mother wanted me try on a pink and white dress."

Alex - "Ew."

October - "I know so I left."

Alex - "Oh Rigby tell her the thing you found."

Rigby - "Oh yeah me and Mordecai was digging a hole and we had found a skeleton."

October - "Really?"

Mordecai - "Yeah and he hang in front of the door of our room."

October - "Can I see it when we get to the house?"

Mordecai - "Sure."

Rigby - "Oh and Alex tell about those TV people inside of the TV."

October - "TV people."

Alex - "Oh cause in the living room the TV was static and they were blinking lights and I was being able to understand them."

October - "For real."

Mordecai - "But I don't think she really is talking to those TV people."

October - "What if she is."

Rigby - "Dude what?"

October - "It could be real cause I read it a book that if the TV is only showing static and the person close to it seeing it blinking lights and can only understand it, that mean they are talking to the sprits of the otherworld."

Alex - "Really?"

October - "Come on let go back to the house."

Then the four of them walk back to the house and went upstairs and Rigby show her the skeleton hanging from the door."

October stared amaze at it and she said:

October - "It's so beautiful!"

Rigby - "I know isn't cool."

Mordecai - "Uh October can you tell about the book thing?'

October - "Oh right."

Then she took out the book and it was black and purple.

Alex - "I thought it was purple."

October - "Yeah but I spray paint it black."

Alex - "Oh."

Then she flips a few pages and found the right one."

October - "Found it. If a person is talking to the TV and find a dead thing that means it's disbursing the sprits from the otherworld."

Mordecai - "So Skips was right we have to return it."

Rigby - "Aw what? But I like this thing it look cool!"

Alex - "Come dude we have to put it back, we are bothering the sprits."

Rigby - "Bet the sprits will let us keep it."

October - "Look dude I know we both think it's cool but do you want to be haunted forever?"

Rigby - "I guess not."

Mordecai - "Alright then we will return the skeleton."

Rigby - "But can we put it back tomorrow? I'm lazy to do nothing."

Mordecai - "Fine. We will do it tomorrow."

Alex - "I'm hungry."

October - "Me too. You guys want lunch?"

Mordecai - "Sure."

Rigby - "Ah why not."

Then they all went down stairs to get something to eat.

That the end of this chapter I'll make the new one soon bye!


	4. Wild Things

When Mordecai, Rigby, Alex and October went down stairs to get some lunch something had happen. What happen was that they saw the chairs on the table with the refrigerator on top.

Mordecai - "Whoa."

Rigby - "How did that happen?"

Alex - "I don't have the slightest idea."

October - "Let put everything back to normal."

Then Mordecai, Alex, and October carefully put the refrigerator back and Rigby took down the chairs. Then they had lunch. Mordecai and Rigby had grilled cheese sandwiches and soda, Alex had a salad and had some ice tea, and October was eating steak and was drinking sprite and while they were eating, the fork that Alex was using suddenly broke.

Alex - "Ok why my fork broke?"

Mordecai - "What do you mean? 

Alex - "When I was eating my salad it just broke."

Rigby - "But its metal. Metal isn't supposed to break."

October - "Well thank you captain Obvious."

She was cutting a piece of her steak until her knife broke.

October - "Now my knife broke."

Rigby - "Ok now this is getting weirder."

Mordecai - "Yeah dude I know."

He took a sip from his drink and then the glass broke into pieces and it cause Mordecai to choke. Rigby started to hit Mordecai's back a couple of times until he just he start to cough normally.

Alex - "You ok dude?"

Mordecai (coughing a little) - "Yeah I'm fine I just can't believe it just broke like that."

Rigby - "I know."

Then they finish there lunch and decide to go to the living room to watch some TV.

When they got into the living room they saw the sofa and TV upside down on the floor and the other side of the room. Then they saw that the table on the other side of the room.

Alex - "Ok who did a little 'makeover' in the room?"

October - "Ok this is nuts."

Mordecai - "Maybe is because of that skull we had found. We better put it back we might be bothering the sprits."

October - "Yeah we should."

Rigby - "Would you guys stop talking about those stupid sprits! It has nothing to do with the skeleton that we found."

Alex - "Really Rigby? Then how would you explain the metal and glass breaking?"

Mordecai - "Or the furniture all around the place?"

Rigby - "Probably the guys are just pranking us with the metal and glass and use fake ones."

October - "But what about the furniture?"

Alex - "And me talking to the people in the TV."

Rigby - "You probably imagined it; beside you were probably just a part of there prank."

Mordecai - "Whatever just help move the things back to normal."

Then they move things back to the way they were and they the sat on the couch and decide to watch TV. Then a couple of hours later while the four of them was watching TV, The TV had first shut down and then it had sudden burst into flames.

Rigby - 'OH MY GOD QUICK! GET THE FIRE EXTINGUSIHER!"

Then October quickly went to the kitchen and got out the fire extinguisher and spray on the TV.

Mordecai - "Ok this is scary."

Rigby - "Yeah it is."

Alex - "Look the TV probably went tout because we were watching it for too long."

October - "Yeah it's getting late we should probably go to bed."

Mordecai - "Yeah we should."

Then October went home and Mordecai, Rigby, and Alex went upstairs. Then went they went to there room to there room and the skeleton was starting to glow.

**TO BE CONTUIED**

That the end of this chapter I'll make the new one soon bye!


	5. Scary Tree

While the two of them were asleep in there room, there was a strange noise outside that woke Rigby up but not Mordecai, he was sleeping like a baby.

When the noise woke him up he got off his trampoline and started to walk over to the window and saw a tree that was huge and gray and it look like it was looking at him and had a scary face.

Rigby - "Mordecai."

But the blue jay was still asleep. He was a heavy sleeper ever since he was a baby and not even a hurricane could wake him up.

Rigby mind - _"__Crap! __Why __does __he __have __to __be __a __heavy __sleeper?__"_

Then he turns back to the window and saw the tree close up to the window which causes Rigby to scream. He ran to Mordecai's side of the room and started to shake him.

Rigby (while shaking Mordecai) - "Mordecai! Wake up! Wake up!"

But Mordecai was still asleep. The tree arm's mash into the window and grab Rigby leg and he was pulling on Mordecai's feathers on his arm.

Rigby - "MORDECAI! WAKE UP!"

Mordecai finally woke up and saw Rigby pulling his feathers on his arm and the tree on his leg. Then the tree pulls Rigby leg and it causes him to let go off Mordecai's feathers on his arm and the feathers was in Rigby's hand.

Mordecai - "RIGBY!"

He quickly got out of his bed and grabs Rigby's arms and started to pull. There was a tug of war of getting the small raccoon and it was kind of hard for the blue jay because his arm was bleeding when Rigby pull his feathers out and it was hurting him a lot.

But he just ignores the pain and keeps on pulling. While being pull Rigby saw that Mordecai's arm was bleeding.

Rigby - "Dude your arm is bleeding!"

Mordecai - "I don't care I'm trying to save you!"

He kept on pulling and Rigby leg slip off the tree leg and Mordecai pull and Rigby got hit against the wall.

Mordecai ran to friend on the floor.

Mordecai - "You ok dude?"

Rigby - "Yeah man I'm fine."

Then the tree furiously roars and broke threw the window and grab Mordecai by the ankle and start to grab him.

Then Rigby tried to pull his best friend back but he was too weak.

Then while he was trying to grab on to his he saw a piece of wood and go an idea. He quickly grabs the wood with one hand, and Mordecai's arm with the other hand.

Mordecai - "DUDE WHAT THE H YOU THINK YOURE DOING?"

Rigby - "Calm down man it's my plan!"

He started to rub the piece of wood and start to rub it against the wall. Then on the piece of wood had a fire on it. But then the tree pulls Mordecai and Rigby loss grip of him.

He ran to the window and saw Mordecai been hang upside down by the tree and tree was about to eat him.

Rigby - "MORDECAI!"

He quickly threw the piece of wood at the tree and the tree was caught on fire and the tree died and Mordecai nearly fell but Rigby grab his hand and pull hard as he could and he help Mordecai back inside.

Rigby - "You are alright man?"

Mordecai - "Yeah I'm fine."

Rigby - "Boy that was scary."

Mordecai - "I know."

Then Rigby saw that Mordecai's arm was still bleeding a little bit and his ankle had a burn mark on it.

Rigby - "Dude you're bleeding and you have a barn mark on your ankle."

Mordecai - "I know its hurts."

Rigby - "Come on dude let me help you bandage it."

They went to the bathroom and Rigby got some peroxide water and start to clean up Mordecai's wounds which sting Mordecai a little bit.

Meanwhile in her room Alex was asleep. She was wearing a light purple long sleeve button pajamas shirts and long pajamas pants and wearing blue socks. While she was asleep she had heard a noise that woke her up.

Alex - "Mordecai! Rigby! If you guys are trying to scare me it's not going to..."

Then she heard the noise again and she looks scared.

Alex - "…Work."

Then she looked around her room and keep on hearing the noise and she looks afraid. She sat up and holds up her blanket and told herself:

Alex - "Come on Ally think of something that always wanted to do."

She closes her eyes and image her dad is there at the park.

Alex - "Hey Walter can I tell you something?"

Walter - "What is it?"

She punches him in the face that knocks him unconscious. Then she went threw his pockets and she stole money from his wallet and put the money in her pocket. Then she walks away with the money and left Walter there.

Then her daydreaming stop and it was back to the real world.

Alex - "Yeah that's better."

But then she heard the noise again and this time, her closet open wide and there was a bright white light and it was sucking up everything.

Alex scream and she was holding on to her bed as her things was getting suck up.

Alex - "Holy crap this worse than that movie…"

Her hand couldn't hold on and she was getting sucked in.

Alex - "PAJAMAS SISTERS 2!"

Then she really got suck in and her bed block the door. In the bathroom Mordecai was wearing a gauze bandage around his arm and ankle and the two of them heard the noise.

Rigby - "Dude did you hear that?"

Mordecai - "Yeah it came from Alex's room."

Rigby - "Maybe we should check up on her."

Mordecai - "Yeah we should."

Then they ran out the bathroom and ran to Alex room and saw that everything was gone including her.

Mordecai - "Dude where Alex?"

Rigby - "I don't know she is gone!"

Mordecai - "Where could she be?"

Then they heard a noise down stairs and a light.

Rigby - "Dude I think there is something down stairs."

Mordecai - "It's probably Alex."

Rigby - "Or something else."

Mordecai - "This is getting weirder."

Rigby - "I know bro."

Then they both went down stairs and to see if there blond headed friend was ok.

That the end of this chapter I'll make the new one soon bye!


	6. The Other World

When the two friends went down stairs they saw that there 17 year friend was ok. Even though they argue sometimes they deeply care about her because she is their closest friend and she was like a younger sister to them.

When they made it down stairs the only thing they saw was the TV and the screen was static.

Rigby - "Dude I can't find her anywhere!"

Mordecai - "This isn't right, where would she go?"

Rigby - "I have no idea."

Mordecai - "This isn't right dude, first it was the glass and metal breaking."

Rigby - "Then the furnitures all over the place."

Mordecai - "That weird tree that tried to kill us."

Rigby - "And now Alex is gone."

Mordecai - "Where ever Alex is I hope she is ok."

Rigby - "Me too bro."

Then all of a sudden they had heard a strange noise that was coming from the TV.

Alex - "Mordecai? Rigby? Is that you?"

Mordecai - "Alex is that you?"

Alex - "No its Miranda Cosgrove yes it is me!"

Rigby - "Well where are you? Because we can't see you." 

Alex - "Look behind you, you moron!"

They turn around and they realize she was inside the TV.

Mordecai - "Dude I think she inside the TV."

Rigby - "Really?"

Rigby tap on the TV screen and said to her:

Rigby - "Dude where you are?"

Alex - "In some kind of other world and there weird spirits there."

Mordecai - "Well come out of there."

Alex - "I cant they wont let me go."

Mordecai - "Oh dude this is bad!"

Rigby - "We need help."

Alex - "Call the others and October cause maybe they can help me get out of here."

Then Mordecai call the others and explain what happen. Then they came to the house as fast as they can even October and then there was a knock at the door.

October - "Oh and I also brought someone."

She opens it and it was Alex's best friend Cody Williams (the fox characters I made up from that story I made "Blind like a Bat")

Rigby - "What is he doing here?"

October - "I told him what happen."

Cody - "I try to tell her brothers but they were at a business trip for a week."

Benson - "You know Rigby if you had put that skeleton back none of this will never happen."

Rigby - "Sorry I didn't know this will happen and beside I….."

Then all of a sudden October skull phone starting ringing and she answer it:

October - "Hello?"

Mordecai - "Who is it October?"

October - "It's one of the sprits from the other world."

Cody - "Ask them about Alex."

October nodded and asks the sprits:

October - "Hey can you bring back our friend Alex?"

The sprits and October said:

October - "The blond headed one."

Rigby - "I wonder what they are talking about"

All of them - "Shhhhhh!"

Rigby - "Alright! Alright!

Then everyone had the "What are they talking about face." 

Then October had a confused face and she answer:

October - "No I won't go with you!"

High Five Ghost - "Here let try to talk to them."

Then High Five Ghost took the phone and said: 

High Five Ghost - "Listen you guys; you have our blond head friend Alex and can you please tell us how we can can get her out."

Then he had insulted face.

High Five Ghost - "Oh you take that back!" 

Then he started getting angry.

High Five Ghost - "That's it! Wait until I get there and give and you the beating of the life time!"

Then he hangs up and Muscle Man asks him:

Muscle Man - "What they say bro?"

High Five Ghost - "Huh? Oh they say that since Rigby bothered one of there body, they will haunted us and they kidnapped Alex as our punishment."

Cody - "So how do we get her out?"

High Five Ghost - "They said that the portal is in her closet and the only way out is his stomach." He was pointing at Mordecai.

Mordecai - "Wait what?"

Rigby - "I can't believe it!"

Mordecai - "I don't know if I want to this."

October - "Come on Mordecai we have to do this otherwise we wont be able to save Alex or never see her again!"

Mordecai thought for a moment and he realized that she was right and Alex was like a younger sister to him.

Mordecai - "Alright I'll do it."

Then the others think of away how to get Alex out threw Mordecai's stomach.

That the end of this chapter I'll make the new one soon bye!


End file.
